


double dare

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Dare, Drunken Flirting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Meet-Cute, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: “Oh,” Eliza murmured, realisation and no small amount of amusement dawning on her face. She let out a soft chuckle and reached out to gently squeeze Lena’s arm, blue eyes sparkling with laughter. “Oh, honey, no. We both know I’m not your type.”“Oh, I think you might be,” Lena lightly replied.Her smile grew strained, almost nervous, and pride bristling slightly. She couldn’t fail at this dare. People usually threw themselves at Lena for the opportunity to give her their number. In part, it might’ve been the fact that she was a billionaire, but she also owned a mirror. It wasn’t like she ever wanted people’s numbers, but it was the simple act of being chased that mattered. For someone like Lena, it was the only time she ever felt wanted.“I’m old enough to be your mother, dear. You must be around my daughter’s age. You know what, you should get her number! She’s single.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1435





	double dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotThePendragonYouAreLookingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThePendragonYouAreLookingFor/gifts).

> thanks to breakiingruless for the idea and notthependragonyouarelookingfor for the support!!!

“Sorry I’m late,” Lena drawled as she dumped her handbag on the floor and slumped down onto a chair. “I didn’t want to come.”

“Yeah, you made that very clear on the phone,” Andrea snorted, rolling her eyes as she sorted through the sugar sachets in the pot without actually using any.

Mouth turning down at the corners, Lena looked at Sam, who gave her a small shrug and a sheepish smile. Jack was silent beside her, browsing a menu, and Lena plucked it from his hands, giving him a crooked smile. All of them had already ordered coffee while she slowly dragged her feet toward Noonan’s for the pre-arranged brunch she hadn’t been able to weasel her way out of. She thought that Andrea might’ve come and forcibly removed her from her office if she hadn’t shown up.

“Well, I came, didn’t I?”

“You getting coffee?” Jack asked, a warm smile on his face as he cupped his mug between his hands.

Lips pursed, Lena hummed as she scanned the drinks options, before setting the menu down and giving him a faint smile.  _ “We’re _ all having mimosas. I’ll be back in a second.”

“I have to take Ruby to soccer practice after school,” Sam quietly protested, “I can’t  _ drink.” _

“Oh  _ come on, _ Sam. Don’t be boring,” Lena groaned, “brunch is awful enough as it is; we can at least get drunk to get through it. I’ll let you borrow Hector to chauffeur you to soccer practise and home. How about that?”

“You know, that’s actually insulting to the present company,” Jack said, a wounded tone in his voice.

Lena let out a quiet laugh, patting his shoulder as she climbed to her feet, before glancing around at the three faces turned towards her and giving them a charming smile. “Oh please, we all went to boarding school together. I  _ know _ you’re not boring. You were never as daring as Veronica Sinclair, I’ll give you that - Andrea aside - but a harmless drink never hurt anyone.”

As promised, Lena ordered them all a round of mimosas. And then three more, until everyone was complaining that they’d had too much and she’d had to drink Sam’s fourth one as it sat there untouched. They’d all ordered breakfast too, except Lena, who was happy to make her way through two bloody mary’s and another mimosa in that time, the alcohol and juice hitting her empty stomach and going straight to her head. She would regret it in the morning, if not by late afternoon, but Lena was bored. So she drank until she hoped it would go away, only for the conversation to turn towards work, and thus, ruin any resemblance of a good time.

“Let’s do something  _ fun!” _ Lena complained, pouting slightly as she glowered, slouching in her seat.

“I’m supposed to be back at the  _ office _ in ten minutes!” Sam protested, letting out a short laugh as she gave her a pointed look, “I’m not a billionaire, unlike you three.”

Scoffing, Lena rolled her eyes and picked up her drink and tossing her head back to expose the length of her pale throat as she drained it in one gulp. Primly setting the glass back down, she slung an arm over the back of her chair and rolled her shoulders in a languid shrug.

“I’m your boss. Take the day off.”

“Lena.”

Jack chuckled quietly beside her as he shovelled the last of his omelette into his mouth, dark eyes warm with laughter as he glanced sideways at her. “We’re all responsible adults now. If I drink anymore, I’m going to be in bed all day tomorrow with a horrific hangover and you  _ know _ it.”

“When did you all become so  _ old.” _

_ “Please,” _ Andrea sighed, giving her a withering look, “I don’t look a day over twenty-seven, sweetheart. Seaweed facials, Jack. Try them.”

He hummed with interest, taking a sip of tepid water and opened his mouth to reply, no doubt with specifics about which spa Andrea frequented, but was quickly cut off by a loud groan from Lena, who straightened up and braced herself against the table, palms flat and face clouded with contempt.

“We are not discussing  _ facials _ at brunch. Why don’t we start a book club while we’re at it?”

“I actually read a really good-” Sam started, before trailing off at the exasperated look shot her way by a mournful looking Lena.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Jack asked.

Pursing her lips, Lena glanced around as she deliberated, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface. It was a nice day outside, perfect for day-drinking down by one of the harbour-front bars that sold cocktails in massive glasses. They could even take out one of her yachts docked amidst the rows of bobbing masts and drink on the deck as they soaked up the sun. She quickly turned away from those ideas though, knowing that everyone would come up with some excuse about their responsibilities and leave her to drink alone as she tried to come up with her own fun.

“How about truth or dare?” Andrea offered after a moment, a spark of mischief in her eyes as she arched an eyebrow. “We always used to play that at school.”

Shaking her head as she spread her hands helplessly, Lena settled back in her chair with a faint look of amusement on her face.  _ “Truth or dare?  _ What are we, twelve? Fine. Fine, let’s play.”

“Well, seeing as you’re the one who wants to have  _ fun, _ you can go first,” Andrea said with a dangerously sweet smile that had Lena wondering if perhaps she should’ve suggested the yacht.

Grumbling under her breath, Lena quietly huffed and gestured in an over-exaggerated manner for her to continue, a sardonic smile curling her mouth. There was nothing they could make her do that she wouldn’t be up for. She was rich and beautiful - a fact Lena was well aware of - and with that came an air of confidence and self-entitlement that left her with little shame to be had.

“Alright then,” Lena slowly said, her eyes narrowed slightly as she gave her friends a shrewd look, “I pick dare.”

“You  _ always _ pick dare,” Sam softly sighed.

A smile stretched across Lena’s face as she let out a quiet chuckle. It was true that she’d never once picked truth in all their years together at boarding school. Lena had always rathered getting herself into difficult situations and tight corners with ludicrous dares ranging from theft to outright humiliation in the dining hall, or other such scenarios, as opposed to divulging her deepest and darkest secrets. No manner of dare could be worse than having to speak her fears and hopes and dreams to a room of teenagers that she was only half-certain were even remotely considered friends. 

Even now, after all those years of devoted friendship, Lena valued her secrecy. Perhaps even more so now. It was always easier to act out a silly dare than it was, to be honest, to lay her heart bear and flay the skin from her body to expose her vulnerabilities. So she picked dare and waited patiently to find out what form of torture they would devise for her this time, hoping to see the proud Lena Luthor quake before some suggested devilry.

“Oo, I’ve got one,” Jack said, perking up as he gave her a perfectly charming smile, ducking his head down closer to her as the two women across from them leant in. 

Gently clearing his throat, he quietly laughed, “you have to go and ask someone for their number.”

“That’s it?” Lena snorted.

_ “We _ get to pick who,” Jack said.

_ “And _ you actually have to get their number or you lose,” Andrea said.

Closing her eyes as her lips pressed together in a flat line, Lena drew in a deep breath, before opening her eyes, blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness. Exhaling slowly, she gave them all placating smiles and decided to humour them in their endeavour to embarrass her.

“Go on then. Do your worst.”

“Oo, I’ve got one,” Jack said, “old man at the end of the booths.”

The three women turned their attention to the old man in question and Lena took in the baldpate of his head, the liver spots and skin wrinkled like an old prune, to say nothing of the middle-aged couple and young girl with him who was so very clearly his family.

“Fucking hell, Jack, at least give me a chance to win them over. I know I’m charming but geriatrics are a whole other ballpark.”

There were muffled laughs and a few witty comments swapped back and forth, three pairs of eyes scanning the coming and going customers as they tried to pick a perfect mark before Sam eagerly leant in, her face lit up with excitable triumph.

“Found them! See that blonde woman by the display cabinet? Old enough to be your mother but not too old to not give you a chance to woo her number out of her. She’s the perfect challenge!”

Lena turned to look, a clouded expression on her face as she tilted her head to the side. The woman in question looked to be in her fifties, a kindly air about her that Lena attributed to her cardigan and tennis shoes, and she felt a slow smile spread across her face at the prospect of a challenge.

“Alright then. She’ll do.”

Clapping her hands together in anticipation, relishing the thought of proving everyone wrong and giving them a good laugh in the process, she reached over for Jack’s mostly untouched mimosa, gave him a roguish wink and drained it, before climbing to her feet. Tossing her dark hair back and smoothing her hands over her pencil skirt, Lena cocked an eyebrow and gave her friends a coy look.

“Wish me luck, my darlings.”

She threaded her way through tables and chairs artfully arranged throughout the spacious coffee shop and stepped up to the opposite end of the display cabinet, pretending to browse the selection of cakes and pastries as she slowly made her way further down, nearing the blonde woman, who was still busy eyeing the contents of the cabinet.

“I’ve heard the muffins are good,” Lena said, her voice low and velvety-smooth as she stood beside the older woman, hands shoved in the pockets of her skirt as she let a smile curl the corners of her lips.

The woman turned her attention from the display cabinet to look at Lena, eyebrows raised slightly in surprise as she smiled softly. She had a kind face and her smile grew slightly as she leaned towards Lena.

“My daughter swears by the doughnuts.”

“Well, everyone has a type,” Lena hedged.

She could taste the tartness of the orange juice from the copious amounts of mimosas she’d had, the champagne filling her empty stomach until her head was swimming and she felt emboldened by the alcohol running through her veins. 

“What’s your favourite?” the woman asked.

“Blonde.”

The word tumbled from Lena’s lips in the most mortifying attempt at flirting she could ever have imagined, blunt and expectant, her mind turning fuzzy at the edges from too much alcohol and making her very uncoordinated and not the least bit subtle. 

_ “Oh,” _ Eliza murmured, realisation and no small amount of amusement dawning on her face. She let out a soft chuckle and reached out to gently squeeze Lena’s arm, blue eyes sparkling with laughter. “Oh, honey, no. We both know  _ I’m _ not your type.”

“Oh, I think you might be,” Lena lightly replied.

Her smile grew strained, almost nervous, and pride bristling slightly. She couldn’t  _ fail _ at this dare. People usually threw themselves at Lena for the opportunity to give her their number. In part, it might’ve been the fact that she was a billionaire, but she also owned a mirror. It wasn’t like she ever  _ wanted _ people’s numbers, but it was the simple act of being chased that mattered. For someone like Lena, it was the only time she ever felt wanted.

“I’m old enough to be your mother, dear. You must be around my daughter’s age. You know what, you should get  _ her _ number! She’s single.”

“Oh … no, that’s really not necessary,” Lena haltingly replied, feeling her cheeks warm slightly as everything derailed.

“Look! Here she is now.”

Lena turned in the direction the woman was looking, just out of curiosity, and paused at the sight of the tall blonde young woman walking towards them, a coffee tray in her hand with two cups, and a bag that Lena would bet good money held some of Noonan’s infamous doughnuts, in the stranger’s opinion. 

Rooted to the spot, Lena took in every inch of her, despite the fact that she was overcome with the urge to turn around and rush back to her table with her friends and admit defeat. She couldn’t think of anything worse than someone’s  _ mother _ trying to set them up and was almost embarrassed for the young woman who was walking towards them, oblivious to what was about to occur. And although she could’ve refused and made a quick escape, Lena didn’t move at all.

Instead, she took in the curiosity flickering in the woman’s blue eyes, the way that her blonde hair curled and her bangs fell in her eyes above a pair of endearingly dorky glasses. She was wearing a button-up shirt in a periwinkle blue with the sleeves rolled up, so effortlessly casual yet confident, a slight smile playing on her lips that Lena imagined was always there. She seemed to echo the same warmth she felt from the older woman, and Lena glanced to her mother and opened her mouth to finally bow out when her daughter spoke.

“Eliza? Is everything okay?”

“Kara! This is … sorry, dear, I didn’t catch your name.”

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Lena blinked and opened and closed her mouth, feeling her stomach clench uncomfortably as she wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. This was  _ not _ how she’d imagined her dare going and could  _ almost _ hear her friends laughter from across the coffee shop.

“Lena,” she blurted out after a momentary pause.

“I was just telling Lena how she should get your number,” Eliza brightly announced.

Closing her eyes, Lena listened to Kara’s spluttering, pressing her lips into a flat line as she tried to retain her composure, before she looked at her, taking in the flushed cheeks that obscured the smattering of freckles Lena had noticed. Ducking her head slightly as the pink flush of embarrassment deepened, Kara looked as mortified as Lena felt.

_ “Mom,” _ she quietly exclaimed, her eyes wide as she peered up at Eliza.

“What? You said you were ready to start dating again? She’s beautiful, and she likes blondes.”

Making a strangled sound at the back of her throat, Kara’s eyes darted to Lena, who gave her a sheepish, apologetic smile as she shrugged slightly. Closing her eyes, Kara shook her head slightly, before letting out a snort of laughter.

“I don’t even want to know how you got on that topic.”

“It’s fine, I, uh, I should be going,” Lena said, tripping over the words as she found herself flustered for perhaps the first time in her life. “It was nice meeting you both.”

There was a pause as Lena lingered, rocking gently on the balls of her feet as she gave Eliza a sheepish smile, fiddling with her fingers in front of herself.

“I’m sorry, this is going to sound  _ really _ awful, but my friends dared me to come over here and get your number. So, um, could I … could I get it before I go? I’d hate to lose.”

Kara choked on a laugh, giving Lena an incredulous look, while Eliza chuckled quietly and sighed. “Well, I didn’t think you  _ actually _ wanted my number. But sure, why not? Give me your phone and I’ll put it in.”

Relief and embarrassment washed over Lena as she dug her phone out of her pocket and handed the phone over to her. Standing close enough to Kara to feel the heat radiating from her, Lena glanced sideways at her and found Kara giving her a bewildered look. She quickly ducked her head upon being caught staring and Lena watched as her cheeks reddened again, not quite over the last blush, and found that she actually quite enjoyed it. It was endearing and there was a sweetness to Kara’s looks that made her seem so innocent and childlike.

She was still staring at her when Eliza pushed the phone back into her hands, giving her a pointed smile, and Lena flushed slightly before hesitantly clearing her throat. Turning her attention back to Kara, she found herself holding her phone out and giving her a hopeful look, dark eyebrows rising expectantly as a genuine smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually asked someone for their number because she wanted it, not because of a dare, but she felt compelled to get Kara’s, and not just because her mother was standing right there trying to set them up.

“I, uh, could I get your number too? I mean … I’m not planning on  _ actually _ using your mom’s - that was just for the dare - but I, uh, I hear you like doughnuts? Maybe we could get some sometime.”

“I  _ love _ doughnuts,” Kara softly exclaimed, her whole face lighting up with delight as she reached out for Lena’s phone, their fingers gently brushing.

Intense heat rushed through Lena’s body, making her heart stutter and stomach flutter, and she felt intense pleasure as she perked up slightly, straightening up and pushing her shoulders back, watching as Kara’s fingers rapidly typed across the screen, before it was being handed back to her.

“Well, um, it was nice meeting you both,” Lena said after a moment, “thanks for indulging my friends in their childish games.”

“Maybe some good will come of it,” Eliza said, sounding hopeful as her eyes slid towards her daughter.

Lena quietly laughed, reaching up to rub the back of her neck as she eyed Kara with uncharacteristic shyness. Jerking her head in a quick nod, Lena smiled.

“I should let you get back to your coffee. I’ll, um, call you?”

She directed the last part at Kara, who gently bit her lower lip as she gave Lena a shy smile, pink-cheeked as she nodded. They said their goodbyes after that, and Lena wound her way back through the tables to their booth at the back of the coffee shop, dropping back down onto her seat and turning to watch the mother and daughter duo slip outside into the sunshine. Kara glanced back over her shoulder, eyes scanning the room and landing on her, giving her a crooked smile before she followed after Eliza.

Turning back to her friends, Lena gave them all smug smiles as she straightened up in her seat, satisfaction radiating from her as she reached for a glass of water to whet her dry mouth and chase the lingering sourness of oranges from her mouth.

“Well? What was that all about?” Andrea suspiciously asked.

“I got not one, but  _ two _ numbers,” Lena loftily replied, a wry smile curling her lips as her eyes shone with amusement, “mother and daughter, no less.”

_ “Shut up,” _ Jack laughed, clapping his hands together as his shoulders shook. “Seriously?”

Gesturing vaguely in a nonchalant way that was entirely different to the clumsy way she’d actually managed to get herself two numbers, she gave them all a cocky smile, seemingly indifferent. Yet her stomach was tied in knots and she couldn’t stop thinking about the crooked smile and smattering of freckles, or the piercing blue eyes. And least of all, the rosy blush that coloured Kara’s cheeks.

“What can I say? I’m just  _ too _ charming. I already have a date set up with the daughter; she likes doughnuts. Now, Sam, truth or dare?”


End file.
